Storm
by MattWilson83
Summary: During a storm, Naruto finds Hinata and takes her to his home to get her out of the rain, and together, they find each other.
1. Chapter 1

STORM  
(All characters are depicted as being 3 years older than the Shippuden forms.  
Warning: Contains some adult material)

It was a dark, stormy night in the village and the rain was heavy, the streets had turned into shallow rivers deep enough to reach up to a person ankle, the loud thunder made everything shake.  
Naruto was at Ichiraku's when the storm had first hit, but that was several hours ago.  
"Do you think I should risk it?" Naruto asked looking outside at the rain.  
"You could get soaked through," Teuchi said.  
"I'll run fast so I'll not get as wet," Naruto smirked.  
Teuchi laughed at his favourite customer. "Maybe," he said.  
A crack of thunder caused all of Teuchi's bowls and cutlery to rattle, and the lights to dim.  
"Whatever you're going to do, I really should close up. That makeshift barrier won't hold the water out if it gets too high," Teuchi said, looking at the shin high barrier of sand sacks that covered the length of the stand's entrance. "And the boards I use to shut up shop will do a much better job."  
"Well... I guess I should go then." Naruto said, "Thanks for letting me stay so long."  
"Anytime, Naruto," Teuchi smiled.  
Naruto looked out into the dark street, as it continued pouring down with heavy amounts of rain, and waiting a few moments, he ran.  
Naruto ran as fast as he could but with every step, he could feel the water beginning to seep through his clothes and onto his skin. His face was getting drenched and he was constantly blowing out the water that ran down his face and into his mouth. He felt like he was drowning under a waterfall.  
As Naruto continued to run, taking the shortest route he knew to his apartment, he noticed someone standing in a doorway, drenched. His eye caught the purple of the jacket that this person wore first, and he quickly realised it was Hyuuga Hinata.  
He ran over and joined her. "Hey Hinata," Naruto smiled as he too took refuge with her in the small shelter the doorway provided.  
"H-hello, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said. She blushed, but it was hardly noticeable under the redness of her freezing cold, wet cheeks.  
"Were you caught in the storm too?" Naruto asked. "I was at Ichiraku's, but I..." Naruto trailed off when he noticed Hinata was shivering. "You've been out here a while, haven't you?" He was a little concerned as he placed his hands on her forehead. She was quite warm.  
Hinata's heart jumped a beat when Naruto touched her. She wanted to say something to him, but all that came out was a cough.  
"It's pretty far to your house... so you'll have to come back with me," Naruto said as he picked her up into his arms.  
"N-Naruto-kun?!" Hinata gasped, surprised to be in his arms, although not sorry she was.  
Naruto rushed through the rain as Hinata hid her face in his soaked chest. A few minutes later they were at his apartment.  
"Come on in," Naruto invited as he opened his door, and guided Hinata in. "I'll get you a towel."  
As Naruto disappeared, Hinata looked around, shivering from the cold. It was her first time in Naruto's apartment and she began memorising its layout. It wasn't the cleanest room she had ever seen, but not what you would call a mess. Some clothes, books and magazines were spread across the floor, but his bed was made, and only a few cups and plates were in his sink, ready to be washed. All-in –all, it was tidier than she had expected of Naruto.  
Naruto returned with the towel, and handed it to Hinata, who began to dry her face instantly. He then moved to his drawers. "We need to get out of our wet clothes. Just take whatever you want. I'll change in the bathroom," Naruto said as he collected some fresh clothes and then smiled at Hinata.  
"Umm... O-ok. Thank you," she said nervously, before Naruto headed to the bathroom, leaving her alone.  
Hinata removed her Jacket, and after hanging it up on the coat hook near the door, she began to remove her shirt. When she realised she was getting changed in Naruto's apartment, and that he was just in the other room she became suddenly nervous.  
After a few moments she shook off her nerves; knowing she had to get out of her wet clothes. Quickly she moved to his drawers and picked out a t-shirt and some shorts, before completely removing her wet clothes.

Naruto waited fifteen minutes before slowly opening the bathroom door and peering around. "Hinata? Are you... finished?" he asked, a little nervous in case she wasn't.  
"Y-yes," she called back.  
Naruto left the bathroom and strolled back into his main room, stopping as his jaw dropped slightly as he saw Hinata, just laying casually on his bed, relaxing in one of his t-shirts, that was a little too baggy on her, with the exception of around her chest, which was a little too big for the shirt. She was also wearing a pair of Naruto's boxers, her hair was up and wrapped in the towel Naruto had given her.  
Naruto couldn't help but blush. He had to admit, she looked sexy like that, as she read one of his books.  
"So... want a hot drink?" Naruto asked. "It'll warm you up."  
"P-please," Hinata said, suddenly noticing Naruto and sitting up, blushing.  
Naruto moved over to his small kitchen and began to prepare a hot drink for him and Hinata as the Hyuuga gazed at him. She was so nervous about being in his apartment, especially dressed in his clothes, which, while baggy, still showed off a lot.  
When Naruto finally finished the hot drinks, he moved over to Hinata and sat on his bed next to her, handing one of the cups. And she took a sip of the hot chocolate..  
"Mmm. This is nice," she said, savouring the taste. "You make good hot chocolate," she added, with red cheeks.  
"Thanks." Naruto smiled, "But really, I only use instant."  
"B-but still, you... you still have to prepare it right." She said, looking down into her drink, feeling a little silly for over her comment.  
Naruto chuckled. "Yeah... I guess so." He said. "So... what were you doing out there in the storm? You must have been in that doorway for a few hours."  
"N-no... I'd only been there about twenty minutes before you showed up," Hinata replied. "I was at Kiba's when the storm hit. I thought I should get home, but... the... the lighting was making me nervous, so I decided to take shelter."  
"Oh... don't you like it?" Naruto asked, before sipping some of his drink.  
"I-it's not that, it's just... I... I... umm... I didn't want to get hit by lightning," Hinata explained. A moment later a flash lit up the room more, followed almost instantly by a crack of thunder. It felt so close, and Hinata let out a small scream and tightened up. Naruto put one arm around her, while he held his drink in the other, and smiled.  
"It's ok Hinata, you don't need to be scared while I'm here," Naruto smiled softly, and Hinata looked at him, her cheeks turning to an even deeper red.  
"U-u-umm... th-th-thank you N-N-Naruto-kun," she mumbled shyly, as her body relaxed a little and she continued to drink.  
Naruto began talking to her, trying to keep her relaxed, and her mind off of the storm outside. He discussed old missions, their days at the academy, and recent developments in his training, anything he could think of.  
After about 5 hours, and several more cups of hot chocolate, Naruto had ran out of things to talk about, and the storm still showed no signs of slowing.  
"Man... this storm is going on forever." Naruto said looking over to his clock, "It's nearly 10pm."  
"Yes, and the rain started last night." Hinata said.  
"Yeah, but it didn't really kick off until breakfast." Naruto said, "That's why I was caught in Ichiraku's."  
"Naruto... umm... My clothes are probably dry by now," she said, shyly turning away. "I... I should get home."  
"But it's still all stormy out there," Naruto said, a little concerned for her well being. "You can... umm... stay the night. I-if you wanted to." His face went red as he asked her.  
"B-but y-you o-only h-have one b-b-b-bed!" she exclaimed, twiddling her fingers as she blushed a deep red. Did he mean to share the bed with her?  
"Well... I can get out my sleeping bag and use the floor," Naruto said.  
"Oh..." Hinata said, realising how foolish her first thought was. Naruto wouldn't think of sharing a bed with her; Sakura perhaps, but not the shy Hyuuga.  
Naruto moved to the closet where he kept all his travelling gear and pulled out his sleeping bag, a few extra cushions and a blanket.  
"Why all that?" Hinata asked as she watched him unzip his sleeping bag.  
"I'm going to use the bag as a mattress." Naruto explained as he rolled out the opened sleeping bag, and placed cushions at the one end. "It'll be more comfortable for me since I can stretch out."  
"Oh." Hinata giggled a little. "Are you... are you sure you'll be... comfortable?"  
"Yeah. I'll be fine." Naruto smiled as he spread out the blanket.  
"Say... I just thought, we haven't had anything to eat," Naruto chuckled. "I've only got pot-ramen, I hope you don't mind."  
"N-no. I... I don't mind." She smiled.  
Naruto smiled too and went to prepare the ramen, leaving Hinata to her thoughts, which were filled with the fact she was going to be sleeping in the same room as the person she secretly loved.  
Her mind began to fill with thoughts as she watched him busily make the pot ramen. Perhaps now, in this situation, at this time, she could reveal to him the feelings of love she had had for him for many years.  
As Naruto continued to wait the three minutes for the ramen to cool, he grabbed some chopsticks; a pair for both him and Hinata.  
A short time later, and the two had eaten the ramen, satisfying their present hunger.  
"Naruto I... I want to... tell you something," Hinata said as she handed him the empty pot so he could take it to the bin, along with his own.  
"What is it?" he smiled as he looked at her.  
"U-Umm... I... I... umm... I..." Hinata couldn't do it, not while he was looking at her. She was so enamoured with his eyes, her nerves just rose up and took her over. Her face went red and she looked away. "I... I've enjoyed tonight," she said, a little surprised she even admitted that much.  
"Me too," Naruto smiled. "We should do this again next storm," he chuckled.  
Hinata giggled a little and smiled, happy that Naruto had enjoyed her company.  
"Maybe... we... don't have to wait for the next storm," she said, hiding her face in embarrassment.  
"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, looking at her confused.  
"I... I mean... I would like to... stay over again. If... if you w-wouldn't m-mind that is," Hinata stuttered, nervous in saying it.  
"Well... I guess you could," Naruto said, a little taken aback, did she really enjoy the night so much?

The storm was still raging outside as the two climbed into their separate beds. The lights were out, but the flashes of lightening continually lit up the room for brief moments, and during those moments, Naruto glanced over at Hinata. He was still a little confused as to why she was interested in staying over again. None of his other friends really expressed an interest, and she had a nice home. Why would she prefer his small apartment? It was just so strange.  
Suddenly a loud crack of thunder made the entire building shake and Hinata woke up screaming.  
"Hinata!" Naruto called out. He moved over to the main light switch, but found it wasn't working, even his electric clock had no power.  
"Damn... a blackout," He said as he moved to Hinata, he knew his room well enough he didn't have to see in the dark. As he reached the bed he took a hold of Hinata, who was shaking. "Are you ok?" he asked, cuddling her.  
"That felt really close," She said, crying and trembling a little. She didn't want Naruto to see how scared of thunder and lightning she was, but she couldn't help but cry.  
Naruto held onto her tightly as she cried into his shoulder, and as he held her, he felt his heart beating faster. He couldn't help but think how comfortable she felt in his arms.  
Hinata looked up to Naruto from his chest, she could see Naruto was staring at her with red cheeks. She was curious as to why, her own cheeks turned red as the warmth of Naruto's body relaxed her. It had been her dream to be in Naruto's arms like this, and here she was, in his apartment, on his bed, and in his strong arms. She was so elated. The only thing that would make this perfect moment better would have been if the storm ended and stopped making her tremble. Although she may still have been trembling from the nerves.

Naruto looked through the darkness and into the eyes of the Hyuuga. He could see some fear, but also a small content look. His mind was thinking how pretty she looked right at this moment, a thought that had never crossed his mind so much before. He had always thought she was cute, weird, but cute.  
He wasn't sure where this feeling was coming from, but before he realised it, he was kissing her.  
Hinata was shocked to suddenly feel Naruto's lips pressed against hers. 'Why is he kissing me all of a sudden?!' she thought. But the confusion soon melted away as she welcomed the kiss, and melted into Naruto's embrace.  
The two fell into a deep passion as they continuously kissed. Naruto lay her down, remaining on top of her as they fumbled around trying to hold each other closer. Naruto ran his hands over Hinata's thigh, feeling her soft skin as Hinata ran her hands under his shirt and over his back.

The pair became entranced in the kiss, their bodies moving almost automatically against each others. They weren't thinking why they were doing what they were doing, they just were, and it was crazy to them, but they didn't care.  
Naruto moved his hand up Hinata's thigh, over the shorts she borrowed from him and under the borrowed shirt. It was as if his hands where out of his control as he removed the shirt, revealing Hinata's naked torso, and Hinata was too involved in the excitement to even care that he could now see her chest.  
Hinata followed suit a few moments later by removing Naruto's shirt, followed a few minutes later by the complete removal of clothing.  
Sex had never been a part of their lives, it was something Naruto joked about, and Hinata blushed to when uttered. This was their first time with anyone, both had been holding out for the people they wanted the most, Hinata was getting what she wanted, but Naruto had always dreamed Sakura would be his first, and it was confusing that it didn't matter to him right now that he was with Hinata at this moment; They just continued embracing in a heated moment of passion.  
Hinata moaned loudly as Naruto entered her over and over. The pain of losing her virginity was gone quickly, quicker than she had thought it would. Naruto thrust into her deeply as he kissed the nape of her neck and massaged her chest with his one hand. He held onto her body with the other, wrapping his arm around her arching back.  
He had little idea of what he was doing, except from what he had seen and read in adult magazines, and even the odd few chapters of Icha Icha he had looked at, but his hands explored her body to find what touches she liked.  
It wasn't long before the pair had their first climax together, and the two kissed deeply before Naruto rolled over, holding onto Hinata so she was now on top of him. She sat up, straddling the blonde as he began to moan and move her hips as Naruto re-entered her. The new position felt different from just a few moments ago. Hinata felt like Naruto was reaching further into her every time her hips slapped down against his. Naruto reached up and began to play with Hinata's chest again.  
A few beads of sweat ran down Hinata, as her moans became more rapid and louder. Naruto too began to moan louder and louder as pleasure built up in them.  
Hinata's body seemed to move by itself as she arched her back, still moving her hips along with Naruto, who was now moving his hips slightly into her.  
And then the two screamed out as they climaxed for the second time with a final thrust.  
Hinata moved forward again and fell forwards onto Naruto's chest. She could his heart beating wildly, hers was too, and both of them were breathing hard.  
Naruto moved her slightly so she was no longer on him, positioning her next to him.  
Hinata looked at Naruto but before she could smile and say anything, she passed out from exhaustion.  
Naruto smiled, he felt satisfied, and a few moments later, he too fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When morning came, the storm had stopped, and Naruto awoke to a naked Hinata in his arms.  
The thought of the previous night played through his head. He looked away, ashamed of himself.  
'Damn it... what the hell got into me?' He thought to himself, 'I took advantage of her! That was pretty low Naruto, taking advantage of a girl when she's scared like that! DAMN, what the hell was I thinking?'  
Naruto got out of bed and put on his shorts, he glanced over at Hinata as she lay sleeping still, and he felt increasingly guilty over what had happened, he had no idea what got into him.  
Naruto continued his morning like normal, by having a shower, and when he came out Hinata was awake and wearing just his shirt again as she prepared a breakfast with a smile on her face.  
"I'm making you some ramen." Hinata said happily humming. She couldn't stop thinking about it, she and Naruto were together the whole night, and even sleeping in each other's arms, it was as if her dreams had all come true.  
Naruto looked dumbfounded as Hinata placed the steaming pot ramen on the table. "I'm going to take a shower, is that ok?" she asked.  
"S-sure," Naruto said, he was surprised how confident she looked, not a single stammer, no looking away from him, and even the way she walked to the bathroom had an air of confidence.  
Naruto got dressed as his ramen cooled, and as soon as he was finished he sat at the table, thinking.  
'What should I do?' Naruto said, 'She seems happy enough... but... it was wrong of me to take advantage."  
Naruto banged his head against his table, frustrated with himself.  
Hinata came out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her body, since her clothes were still hung up in the main room.  
"Naruto-kun?! Are you ok?" she asked, a little concerned.  
"Hinata I... I'm so sorry," he said, sounding upset.  
"For what?"  
"You needed a friend... and I took advantage of you." Naruto said standing up, "I was a terrible friend to you, and so I'm sorry."  
Hinata was speechless; perhaps that night had meant less to him than to her. "I let it happen too you know and... it meant something to me." Hinata sounded upset, and a tear rolled down her cheek.  
Naruto turned and looked at Hinata. "It... did?!" he said, sounding surprised. He approached the wet Hyuuga and hugged her. "I'm glad it meant something," He said, "I would have hated myself even more if you hated what I did. And if you yourself hated me." Hinata looked up at Naruto and smiled.  
"Naruto-kun. I... I should get dressed," she said.  
Naruto let her go and she collected her clothes before returning to the bathroom to change in private.  
After she returned, fully clothed, the two left the apartment and headed away in silence.  
Neither knew what to say, Hinata's confidence had been knocked by Naruto's apology, she had been so sure he felt the same as she did, but now she was uncertain.  
Naruto was unsure if she really didn't mind what had happened between them, and the awkwardness quickly became intolerable.  
"Hey... I'm gonna head this way," Naruto said.  
Hinata was taken by surprise, and saddened that Naruto wanted to leave her side so soon. "O-ok," she said, sadly, "Do you... want t-to meet up l-later?"  
"Umm... maybe," Naruto said, unsure.  
"O-Ok... well... I'll see you around," Hinata said, as the two went their separate ways.  
When Hinata returned home, she explained that she waited the storm out at a friend's house but she didn't say which friend.

Days passed awkwardly for the two. He didn't mean it to happen like that, she had said it was fine, but he continued to kick himself about it. He had always thought that you should be in love with the person you have sex with, and Hinata... she is a friend, or was she? He was so confused, but in the end it always came down to one point; When it happened, he was a friend, he didn't ask, he just took her without a second thought. If she hadn't have forgiven him, said it was ok, it could have been considered practically a rape. And so every time Naruto saw Hinata, guilt built up in him over how he took advantage of her; He just couldn't get over it.  
Hinata on the other hand, had been lifted to a near euphoric state, a state which her friends and family had quickly noticed her confidence in herself had also grown, and it confused them. They were happy and every time someone asked her why she was so happy, she would never get passed, a few opening words before her face went red, and she fell into a fit of shy giggles.  
Hinata felt happy every time she saw Naruto, thinking every time that he was going to come up to her and tell her he had been a fool for staying away, but each time she was disappointed as he walked away.  
Slowly, as the week passed her new found happiness began to melt away and be replaced by a depression.  
She tried to think what she could have done, why Naruto was acting the way he was. Was she so bad in bed? Was she not pretty enough? Would he never love her? Could he...love her?  
At night, tears ran down her cheeks as she thought of Naruto turning away from her; unable to love her, and leaving her feeling unloved after they had been together.

It wasn't until a week later, that things became more complicated for Hinata. During a check-up after beginning to feel a little ill, she discovered she was pregnant.  
"Who's the father?" Hiashi asked, sternly, very upset with Hinata for getting herself into such a situation. Hinata remained quiet, she hadn't even thought about whether she was going to keep it, even though it was Naruto's. She knew Naruto would do the right thing even if he didn't love her, and she didn't want him to be with someone he had no feelings for, just out of some sense of duty.  
"Answer me, right now. Who is the father of your baby?" Hiashi demanded, but Hinata still remained quiet, only tears formed in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.  
Hiashi saw this, and shook his head, calming himself down, "Hinata, why won't you tell me? Was this not... consensual?" Hiashi had a slight sound of fear in his voice.  
Hinata looked at him, surprised. "N-no... I wanted to."  
"Then why won't you tell me?"  
"B-because... " Hinata couldn't bring herself to say that the father of her child may not love her.  
"Hinata... Do you even know?"  
"Yes!" Hinata said, a little shocked her father would think that. "It happened the night of the... storm," she trailed off, as she remembered she hadn't told her father she was with a boy that night, that is was only a friend.  
"Wait... is it Kiba?!" Hiashi asked shocked, "I know you went to his house that morning... so I assumed you stayed there."  
"N-no... it's not Kiba!" Hinata replied not quite sure how to feel on that presumption, "Father. Please... stop asking me who the father is." Hinata said as she turned to leave the room, she was feeling upset, and didn't want to answer any questions.  
"Hinata, wait." Hiashi said, grabbing her shoulder softly.  
"Father... I... I don't even know if I'm going to keep it." She sadly muttered.  
"What?!" Hiashi said, "Why?"  
"B-because... because..." Hinata finally broke down into tears and moved into her father's chest. Hiashi held her in a fatherly hug. "I thought he loved me, but he's avoiding me. I did something wrong I just know it."  
"Hinata I... I didn't realise," Hiashi said. He felt sad for his daughter, to believe in love, only for it to be dashed.

Meanwhile on the other side of Konoha, Naruto was on a bridge, looking over the side and into the water of the moving river beneath him. He gave out a heavy sigh, the same thought that had plagued his mind for the last two weeks was still causing him pain and distraction.  
"Ok... what's up with you?" Sakura asked as she approached her friend.  
Naruto didn't say a word, he just glanced over to the pink haired medic, and then looked back at the lake.  
"Naruto. You've been so distracted lately, something's wrong and I want you to tell me." Sakura said as she put her hand on his arm, comfortingly.  
"I'm fine," Naruto mumbled.  
"No you're not. I can tell by the fact you're barely eating lately."  
"Sakura I..." Tears formed in Naruto's eyes. "I did something wrong, I was told it was alright but... I just know it was wrong."  
"What?" Sakura asked, not sure what Naruto was talking about.  
"The night of the storm... I met Hinata, she was soaked through so I took her back to my place to get dry. She ended up staying the night."  
"So..." Sakura said. "What happened?"  
"She was really scared and... I was trying to be nice, I was only trying to comfort her."  
"Naruto... What happened?" Sakura asked again, more serious.  
"We... had sex," Naruto admitted.  
"It was consensual... right?" Sakura said, a slight anger building in her.  
"I don't know," Naruto said. "It just happened, I didn't stop to ask."  
"Oh my God, Naruto... You raped her?" Sakura was shocked with the blonde.  
"No!" Naruto said, getting flustered. "The next day she was so happy. She told me it was what she wanted, that she didn't regret it happening."  
"Then... then what's the problem?" Sakura asked, totally lost.  
"I took advantage of her, I... I got turned on by how she felt pressed against me, how she looked, and I just took her. I was supposed to be her friend." Naruto was distraught.  
"Naruto... Calm down," Sakura said, holding onto him. "You shouldn't be so upset about it. If Hinata didn't want you to, she would have told you to stop, and I know you would have."  
Naruto looked down to the ground.  
"Naruto... do you... like Hinata?" Sakura asked.  
"She's a good friend," Naruto replied. "That's why I feel so bad."  
"But do you love her?"  
"I... I don't... know." Naruto blushed. "I've... never thought about it, or her like that."  
"Well... you must have liked her if you tried it on like that." Sakura smiled. "Have you talked to her since then?"  
"No..." Naruto mumbled. This didn't exactly sit well with Sakura.  
"Naruto, you baka! She must be feeling just as terrible." Sakura quickly got behind him and began pushing her teammate. "You have to go and see her right now."  
"Wha...?! Right now?!" Naruto said, panicking, "Wh-what do I even say to her?"  
"Just start with hello," Sakura said as she pushed Naruto away from her. "Now go."  
Naruto looked at Sakura nervously, her strict glare always scared him, but he was thankful she at least didn't hit him. Although if he didn't go to see Hinata, he was sure she would.

Hinata lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling, dazed. She was thinking about Naruto and the baby. She moved her hands over her stomach and began to cry again.  
Naruto stood outside, looking across the street at the entrance to the Hyuuga compound. He was feeling nervous about talking to Hinata. He wasn't sure how she'd react to him. Maybe, he had hurt her feelings so much she hated him. Maybe, the moment she saw him she would slap him for being such a jerk. Maybe, now that she had time to think, she was sure that night was a mistake.

Hinata wiped her eyes, got up off of the bed, and left her bedroom.  
"Are you going somewhere?" Hanabi asked, as Hinata passed her younger sister.  
"A walk," Hinata mumbled.  
Hanabi looked sad as her sister walked away, she had never seen Hinata so down.  
Hinata walked through the courtyard to the main gate and leaned her head against it, her heart was so full of sadness that she could barely go a few minutes without feeling the need to cry.  
Naruto approached the gate of the Hyuuga but stopped just a few feet away. Something still held him back, something inside him wanted him to just turn and walk away.  
But something else told him to talk to Hinata; he stepped closer to the door.  
He went to knock, but instead ended up putting his head on the door.  
The two of them rested their heads against the same gate; neither of them realising that the other was on the opposite side. Several moments passed, as they stood there.  
"Hinata... I'm sorry," Naruto said, his courage was leaving him. Hinata's eyes widened as she heard a voice from the other side. She quickly opened the gate.  
"NARUTO-KUN?!" She cried as Naruto fell to the floor through the open gate. "N-Naruto-kun?!" she gasped as she knelt down to his side. "Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine." Naruto chuckled, rubbing his nose. "I really shouldn't have been leaning against..." Naruto then realised it was Hinata. "H-Hinata?!"  
"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked, looking away, sadly.  
"I... I came to talk to you," Naruto replied.  
"Why? I thought you didn't want to see me." Hinata didn't mean to sound cold, but she didn't want to hear Naruto to be, or say anything, kind or nice to her, especially if at the afterwards, he didn't want to be with her.  
"I never said I..." Naruto sighed as he looked down. "I was being stupid, and selfish. I was so... caught up in feeling guilty that I didn't even think how you'd feel."  
Hinata glanced over at the sad looking Naruto. "You were, Naruto. I... I actually thought you really liked me... Like I liked you."  
Naruto remained silent for a few moments, "I... I'm not sure how I feel about you, Hinata."  
Hinata tried to hide her face, not wanting Naruto to know how much those words were hurting her.  
"But... I... I kinda want to find out." Naruto blushed a little, "If... If it's not too late that is."  
Hinata turned to Naruto in surprise.  
"Wh-what are you saying?" Hinata blushed.  
"I...I wanted to know... if you'd go out with me?" Naruto replied.  
Hinata's sadness melted away, replaced with excitement as she jumped into Naruto's arms. Lying on top of him, she began to cry happily.  
"H-hey!" Naruto said, surprised "Why are you crying?"  
"I'm so happy," she replied as she clutched onto his jacket. Naruto wrapped his arms around her, and smiled, a few tears in his own eyes. It was just hitting him now how much of a fool he had been to not see how much Hinata actually liked him.  
They got up off of the floor, each bearing a smile and a blush and holding hands.  
"So... when do you think we should do this?" Naruto asked, "I mean... our first date."  
"How about tonight?" Hinata said, a little excited.  
"O-Ok," Naruto said with a smile. "Umm... how about I pick you up at 7 and we..."  
"NO!" Hinata suddenly cried, shocking Naruto. "Umm... I'll come over to your apartment."  
"Err... Sure. Any reason?"Naruto asked, confused.  
"M-my father would want to see you first, I... I don't want to make you more nervous for our first date," Hinata said, not revealing the real reason why Hiashi would want to speak to him.  
"Oh... I guess you're right. I want it to go just right for us." Naruto chuckled. "Ok then... I'll see you at seven then."  
Hinata smiled and Naruto leant in nervously, cautiously kissing her on the cheek, unsure if it was the right thing to do at this time.  
After Naruto left, Hinata couldn't stop smiling as she walked back to her room to prepare for her upcoming first date with Naruto, the unsuspecting father of her child.  
"So... It's Naruto?" Hanabi said as Hinata passed her.  
"H-Hanabi?!" Hinata gasped, turning to her younger sister. "Y-You scared me."  
"You... and Naruto?" Hanabi smirked. "I should have figured that out. You've had goo-goo eyes for him for as long as I can remember."  
Hinata's blush went deeper when Hanabi said that, "Y-yes, I know," she muttered. "Y-you're not going to t-tell father are you?"  
"If you ask me not to, I won't," Hanabi said. "But what about Naruto? Will you tell him during your date?"  
"Thank you," Hinata said, hugging her sister, thankfully. "As for Naruto, I want to tell him, but he's only just started to think about us getting together, so I don't want to scare him off."  
"When will you tell him?" Hanabi asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"W-when he's comfortable with us as a couple," Hinata said, looking away, not knowing when that would be.  
Hanabi sighed, but trusted her older sister. She was also secretly hopeful that Hinata would have her baby. Hanabi was growing to like the idea of being an aunt and babysitting her nephew or niece, and she knew that Hinata getting together with Naruto would mean Hinata would decide to carry the baby to term.  
As Hinata continued on her way to her room, Hanabi began to formulate a plan, one that would help Naruto fall in love with Hinata.

Naruto was buttoning a white shirt, he had decided to dress up for his and Hinata's first date, and was putting on the one suit he owned. It wasn't an expensive make, but it fitted him well.  
Suddenly a knock came at his door.  
"Huh?!" He said, looking at his clock next to his bed, "She's early."  
Naruto continued to do up the last, but two buttons of his shirt, which was leaving the collar slightly open, before he answered the door.  
"Hey Hin... err... Hanabi?!" Naruto said, surprised to see the younger Hyuuga sister.  
"Hey," she smiled as she walked in.  
"Err... is everything ok?" Naruto asked as he closed the door. "Is... Hinata still coming?" he asked in a panic.  
"Would you be disappointed if she wasn't?" Hanabi asked as she looked around the small apartment.  
"W-well... yeah." Naruto answered.  
"Why? It's only a first date, right?" Hanabi asked. "It's not like you two have gotten that close yet."  
"Well... I guess not, but... I was starting to look forward to it," Naruto said, looking a little down.  
"So... you like my sister?" Hanabi pressed.  
"Do I... of course I..." Naruto replied, before being interrupted.  
"Do you love her?"  
"Hanabi... why are you asking me all of these questions?"  
"I'm curious," she replied with a childish smile. But Naruto wasn't convinced.  
"This isn't about making sure I won't hurt her is it?" Hanabi remained quiet, with just a smile on her face. "Because I won't you know." Naruto continued, "It's not my intention to hurt her again." Hanabi continued to be quiet as Naruto talked, almost teasing him by not replying, and making him nervous. "I... I'll be a gentleman, I swear. What... what do you want me to say? I'm going to treat her well. Oh come on, don't stare at me like that. Hanabi, would you say something?"  
"Do you love her?" she finally asked, repeating her earlier question.  
"I... I don't know," Naruto said as he sighed. "We haven't even been on our first date yet."  
"So if you don't love her, then why are you so excited about going with her?"  
"W-well... I... err... I... I dunno," Naruto whined.  
"It's because you love her," Hanabi said.  
"It's just nerves," Naruto said.  
"It's love. You're in love with my sister, that's why you're nervous."  
"But I... It can't be that..."  
"Why? Isn't my sister good enough?" Hanabi asked, almost annoyed that Naruto wasn't taking the possibility of love so seriously.  
"N-No... I mean... yes... I mean... I love her but..." Naruto paused when he realised he said he loved Hinata. He was so flustered by Hanabi that he was no longer sure what he meant, but just saying the words seemed to change something inside him "I... I love...her?" Naruto muttered, lost in his own thoughts, could it be he did? Had he grown to like her more than a friend, to be in love with her so soon? Was it even possible? He had known Hinata for many years and never felt that way.  
Naruto sat down on his bed, looking down at his feet sadly as Hanabi looked at him. Her plan had been to just get Naruto to start thinking he could be, to in a way, trick him into believing he did, but his reaction wasn't what she expected. She expected him to get pumped up about the date, and become excited, but this was the exact opposite.  
"Umm... A-Are you ok?" Hanabi asked, a little scared she may have just ruined Hinata's opportunity with Naruto.  
"Y-yeah," Naruto muttered, not even looking up at Hanabi. "I'll be fine."  
"Are you... sure?" Hanabi asked, wanting to make sure.  
"Yeah," Naruto said, looking up and smiling at Hanabi. "Listen... I still have to get ready. H-Hinata is still coming right?"  
"Of course she is, she's really excited," Hanabi replied, trying to smile.  
"Good, then... I should finish getting cleaned up," Naruto said as he stood up.  
Hanabi nodded her head as Naruto led her back to the door. "I... I hope you both have a good night."  
"Thanks." Naruto smiled.  
After Hanabi had left, Naruto closed the door and leant against it, sliding down to floor and sitting there in silence as he thought about what he had said.

Hanabi walked home, looking down as she moved. She felt ashamed of herself. She was worried she may have ruined everything for Hinata and Naruto. She cursed herself for sticking her nose in places it didn't belong.  
"Are you ok, Hanabi?" came a familiar voice.  
Hanabi looked up and gasped as she saw Hinata in a beautiful dress that hugged her form nicely. She was wearing make-up and looked stunning. A tear formed in her eye and she began to cry.  
"HANABI?!" Hinata cried as she quickly moved up to Hanabi and held her.  
"I'm sorry," Hanabi said, before she explained how she wanted to get Naruto to start thinking that he was in love with Hinata so Hinata would keep the baby.  
"Hanabi... I... I don't know what to say," Hinata said.  
"He looked so sad. I don't even know why. I've ruined everything for you," Hanabi said, still crying a little.  
"He... he's still waiting for me, right?" Hinata questioned, smiling at her younger sister.  
"Y-yes," Hanabi said.  
"Then he still wants to go out with me. So it's fine." Hanabi looked up at Hinata, a little less upset. Maybe she was right and it would be fine.  
Hinata said goodbye to Hanabi and began her walk to Naruto's apartment. However, while she put on a brave face for Hanabi, she was now worried that Naruto was insecure about this date.  
When she reached his home, she stood outside his door and reluctantly knocked, not sure what was going to happen.  
And nothing did. She knocked again... and again... but there was no answer. "Naruto?" she called through the door, as she began to think Naruto no longer wanted to go on the date.  
She turned to leave, but saw Naruto standing there with flowers in his hand, and a surprised look on his face.  
"H-Hinata?!" he said. The two looked at each other, unsure what to say. Naruto looked down at the bunch of roses in his hand and held them out to Hinata, almost in a panic. "Th-these are for you," he said with a blush.  
Hinata smiled as she shyly took them, they were beautiful and smelled lovely. "Sorry I wasn't here. T-the flowers were a last minute idea."  
"Th-thank you. They're lovely," Hinata said, with a shy look.  
"Umm... s-so... do you want to go?" Naruto asked, rubbing the back of his head as he always did."  
"S-sure," Hinata smiled.  
Naruto smiled too and soon the date was underway.  
Naruto had made quite an effort in the few hours since he had asked her out. He first took Hinata to a restaurant. Not the best, but it had great food and some live entertainment. The two had a great time talking and letting all their nerves simply vanish for the night.

After the meal, and enjoying some of the music, they left the restaurant and moved on to a local arcade to have some fun on the variety of games that were there.

It was late by the time the two began their walk home and they were still talking, and joking around as they walked through the star covered night.  
"I had a really good time, Naruto." Hinata smiled as they got closer to the Hyuuga compound.  
"Me too," Naruto smiled.  
It was quiet for a few moments, and Naruto looked like he wanted to say something.  
"God... I can't take it!" he suddenly blurted out in frustration as he stopped and turned to Hinata.  
"Naruto-kun?! What is it?" Hinata asked.  
"Hinata... do you think it's possible to be in love with someone so quickly?" Naruto asked.  
Hinata's face went red, was he saying he was in love with her? "I... I think so," she muttered shyly, as she began to play with her fingers.  
"Because... I think I... I do love you," Naruto said trying to sound confident through his nerves. "The more I think about it, the more I realise I have been for a while, but never really thought about it."  
Hinata looked at him, unsure of what he was trying to say.  
"I know I'm not really making sense here. But I have been thinking about it and... it makes so much sense to me now. You've been there for me so much, during the chuunin exams and on missions. I thought it was as friend that I cared for you. Especially since it was always Sakura I was looking at with the eyes I... I'm now seeing you with."  
Naruto looked down; he was becoming increasingly shy as he blurted out the senseless explanation to Hinata.  
Hinata meanwhile didn't care what he was saying, the message was clear. She lifted his head with her finger and smiled, as she looked deeply into his blue eyes.  
"I've loved you for the longest time," she said. "It's been my dream to be with you one day."  
Naruto slowly smiled as the two blushed and he leaned in and kissed her on lips, just pressing them against hers softly at first, but they both felt a spark, a draw that pulled them together, as the kiss deepened, and became more passionate. Within a few moments, they were holding on to each other, wrapped tightly in the other's arms as they embraced like it was the first, the last, and a thousand kisses in between, all rolled into one loving moment.  
It seemed to last for the longest time before the two finally broke the kiss for air.  
Their hearts were pounding heavily in their chests as they smiled happily at each other, overjoyed with the newfound bond between them.

They walked hand in hand to the Hyuuga compound happy to be just near each other for as long as they could.  
But then, Naruto gasped as he saw something up ahead.  
"Hmm? Naruto what's wro...?" Hinata said as she suddenly gasped in surprise and fright at the sight of her father.  
"So... is this him?" Hiashi asked.  
"F-father... Please we'll talk about this later," Hinata said, almost in a panic.  
"Hinata, answer me... is it him?" Hiashi demanded with a scowl.  
"Is what me?" Naruto asked, confused as to what was going on.  
"Naruto, I need to talk to him, I'll see you tomorrow?" Hinata said.  
"Of course," Naruto said, as he kissed Hinata on the cheek.  
Hiashi didn't like this and approached Naruto, grabbing him.  
"FATHER?!" Hinata cried as she tried to stop her father's uncharacteristically lost of temper.  
Naruto struggled from Hiashi grasp and leapt back a few feet, away from him. Hiashi just leapt after him and the two began to fight. Naruto could feel his insides begin to ache as each swing of Hiashi's fists used chakra to tear at his insides and weakening him faster than his healing ability could handle.  
Hiashi's Taijutsu was far more impressive than Naruto's own. Even with all the training he had, he was still slow compared to the master he was facing. After Gai and Lee, only Hyuuga could be considered the best at hand to hand, and Hiashi was the best of his clan, if not a second to Neji.  
Naruto spat out blood as Hiashi hit him in the stomach and sent him flying. Hinata ran in front of her father, holding him back.  
"FATHER STOP IT!" she screamed.  
"He defiled you Hinata and left you with the consequences. He must pay for that," Hiashi said.  
"FATHER, HE DOESN'T KNOW I'M PREGNANT!" Hinata blurted out.  
"Wh-what?!" Naruto said as he shakily stood up, holding his stomach. "You're... what?!"  
Hinata slowly turned to Naruto. "I'm... pregnant," She said a lot quieter.  
"..." Naruto tried to say something. He wanted to say something, but what? He tried to think of what it was he wanted to express, as his mind battled with the fact that Hinata was pregnant. In the end all he could say was... "Oh!" before passing out.

It was the next morning when Naruto awoke. He sat up and looked around. He was in a sparsely decorated room; a Hyuuga guest room?  
His clothes were folded and placed nearby, parts of his body had been bandaged, but he didn't feel sore since his injuries had healed over night, like they usually did when they weren't too serious; although he did feel stiff.

Naruto got dressed and exited the room, only to be greeted a few moments later by a servant.  
"Mr. Uzumaki, is everything alright?" the Hyuuga man asked.  
"Err... y-yeah!" Naruto said, not really too sure. "Umm... Where's Hinata?"  
"She is with her father in his study."  
"Could you show me, please?"  
"Of course; This way." The servant said before he led Naruto to Hiashi's study.  
Naruto knocked and was allowed to enter.  
"N-Naruto-kun?!" Hinata said, standing up from her chair, and rushed to the blonde's side. "Are you feeling ok?"  
"Better," Naruto said. "Hinata... last night you said... you said you're..." Naruto trailed off, as the words he wanted to say failed him.  
"Pregnant," she said, helping Naruto to finish the sentence.  
"From that night, right?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded, letting him just run through the motions of being sure about how he was feeling. "O-ok."  
"Are you ok?" she asked, he was starting to lose his balance and she guided him to a chair.  
"I... I'm not quite sure," Naruto said, trying to chuckle. "W-why didn't you tell me when we talked?"  
"I didn't want to scare you off," Hinata said as she sat down next to him and placed a hand on his.  
"The question is... what are you going to do now that you do know?" Hiashi interrupted.  
"Father... you promised you'd let him have time to think," Hinata snapped. She still wasn't happy with the way he had acted the previous night.  
"I didn't say he had to make a decision right now. But he has to think about it," Hiashi said.  
Naruto wasn't even listening, it was like he was in a trance. Trying to think, but his mind unable to create a new thought, ran over and over the same thing with no result.

Naruto was given the time Hinata wanted him to have. Over the next few days Naruto barely said a word, looking like he was in a constant state of shock. He was so distracted. Hinata spent as much time as she could with Naruto. Soon the news began to spread around their friends of Hinata's condition and that Naruto was the father.  
One night, Naruto was slowly eating his ramen and Hinata looked at him with a sad look. She had hoped Naruto would have snapped out of it by now. With a sigh she took the empty ramen pots, once Naruto had finished.  
After disposing of the pots she washed up the forks and cups they had used, she felt some hands run up her sides, and wrap around her waist, before Naruto's body pressed up against her and kissed her neck.  
Hinata smiled as she enjoyed the touch.  
"A boy or a girl?" Naruto muttered.  
"What?" Hinata asked.  
"Do you think we'll have a boy or a girl?" Naruto smiled. "I hope it's a girl. It'll be smart and pretty like you."  
"I hope it's a boy, so it's strong and handsome... like his father." Hinata giggled as she turned and faced Naruto as they continued to hug. "Are you... ok with me being pregnant then?"  
"It... it's still going to take some getting used to, but I... I'm ok with it." Naruto smiled.  
Hinata smiled too and leant in, kissing him.

And as time passed, the idea of becoming a father grew on Naruto, and he began occasionally surprising Hinata by coming back to her with an impulsive gift for the baby, like teddy bears and other toys, making her giggle as he began to speak to her belly telling the baby what he had brought it. A month after their first date, Hiashi decided that it was time for them both to get married.

The ceremony took place on top of the Hokage building with Tsunade presiding over it. It was a warm day, with a cool breeze that made the day seem perfect. All their friends had gathered with their own partners and listened as they exchanged vows of love and marriage.  
The party afterwards was large and quite loud as the friends all enjoyed themselves well into the early hours.  
But Naruto and Hinata had left long before, to spend their wedding night in one of Konoha's best hotels.  
They lay on the bed, kissing in excitement and passion as they excitedly removed each other's clothes. It was the second time they were going to make love and it already felt better than the first. Hinata had already removed her wedding dress and was in just lacy white lingerie, Naruto rubbed her thighs as he slowly began to slide down her stockings. Their kisses were long and every time they broke the kiss, they quickly removed a troublesome piece of clothing until eventually they were both naked. Hinata sat, straddled on Naruto, grinding her hips against her new husband and moaning loudly as she enjoyed the pleasure of being penetrated by him. Naruto lay back as Hinata moved on him, massaging her chest with his hands.  
They made love a few more times that night, before laying down to sleep, happily in each other's arms.  
"What a day," Naruto said, exhausted from the activity.  
"Yeah," Hinata giggled. "I can't believe we're husband and wife."  
"Me neither," Naruto smiled. "Just think a couple of months ago, we were just friends."  
"Are you happy, Honey?" Hinata asked.  
"H-honey?!" Naruto said taken off guard.  
"Yeah, I wanted to try it out. Is... it ok?"  
"Yeah," Naruto smiled, kissing Hinata on the forehead. "I love it... Honey."  
Hinata giggled as she blushed, she loved hearing it too.  
They pulled each other as tight as they could against each other as the lay in the bed, Naruto then pulled the covers up and over them.  
"I'm... going to be a good dad... right?" Naruto muttered.  
"Yes," Hinata murmured back.  
"You're going to be a great mom and a wonderful wife," Naruto whispered into her ear.  
Hinata smiled as she closed her eyes and cuddled her lover, drifting off into sleep to dream of her life with Naruto and their child. And Naruto did the same, smiling in hope of his future life with a wife and child.

END.


End file.
